Cachecache
by Timira
Summary: Yumacchi perd son portable, et Karisawa perd Yumacchi. Il n'en faut pas plus pour démarrer un petit jeu de cache-cache entre nos deux otakus préférés dans les rues d'Ikebukuro. Inspiré très fortement de l'épisode 6 !


Voiçi ma prmeière fanfic sur Durarara, avec un couple qui me tient tant à coeur X) C'est dommage qu'il y est si peu de fanfic sur ce fandom français de Durarara T_T J'espere que vous apprécierez la mienne ! Enjoy !

P.S: Durarara !! et ses personnages ne m'appartienent malheureusement pas u__u" Et cet fanfic a été fortement inspiré de l'épisode 6 (non sans blague ?!)

**Cache-cache**

16h00 sonna quelque part. Cela faisait une demi-heure que Karisawa courrait partout à la recherche de Yumacchi. Ce jours-là, ils avaient été à la sortie d'Accel World des éditions Dengeki Bunko, un évenement primordial pour tout otaku qui se respecte ! Puis après s'être battu avec divers autres otakus et achetés une dizaine d'exemplaire chacun, ils s'étaient installés à un maid café qu'ils connaissaient bien pour boire un thé. Après avoir passé une heure au café, ils s'étaient séparés. C'est alors qu'une des maids avait poursuivi Karisawa, en effet cet idiot de Yumacchi avait oublié son portable ! Et depuis, elle courait dans tout Ikebukuro pour le retrouver. Mais impossible de mettre la main sur son compagnon. Essouflée, elle s'arréta au bord d'une fontaine et décida d'appeller Dotachin à l'aide.

- Allo ?

- J'AI PERDU YUMACCHI !!

- Ne crie pas dans le téléphone Karisawa ! T'es allé voir dans les librairies ?

- J'y suis retourner trois fois et quatre fois au maid café !

- Bah si sa se trouve il t'attend là où vous vous êtes donnez rendez-vous tout à l'heure.

- Oh oui surement ! Tu veux pas venir le chercher avec moi ?

- Non j'ai...autre chose à faire.  
- Tant pis pour toi ! Merci Dotachin !

- Ne m'appelle pas Dota...

Mais Karisawa avait déjà raccroché. Elle courut jusqu'à la place avec une statue de clé de sol, lieu habituel pour leurs rendez-vous. La brune pensa un peu à Dotachin, il était bizarre ces temps-çi. Mais elle l'oublia vite quand elle apperçut Simon, il devait l'avoir vu lui !

- Simon ! As-tu vu Yumacchi ?

- Oh Karisawa ! Veux-tu du sushi ? Je ne l'ai pas vu.

Tandis que Simon tentait de faire de la pub pour son restaurant, Karisawa recommencea à refléchir. Mais où était passé Yumacchi ?! Elle fut coupé dans ses penssées par une blonde avec un fort accent américain et un paneau "Vous cherchez quelque chose ?"

- "Vous cherchez quelque chose" ? répéta Karisawa.

- Ecrivez içi ce que vous cherchez. Dites le moi.

La fille portait un cahier à spirale autour du cou, où on pouvait écrire ce que l'on cherchait. Soudain la brune eu une idée.

- Tu fais ça toute la journée ? demanda t'elle enthousiaste.

- Je demande ça à tout le monde.

Karisawa attrapa le feutre et écrivit quelque chose sur la feuille. Avec un peu de chance, il rencontrerait aussi l'américaine. Puis elle salua Simon et se rendit tranquillement au lieu où elle avait donner rendez-vous à son ami.

XxX

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin, Yumacchi courait lui aussi. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez lui qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus son portable ! Comment avait-il fait pour le perdre ? C'est pourtant un objet indispensable pour lui ! Comment ferait-il pour aller sur le chat de discussion, pour embéter Dotachin, pour donner rendez-vous aux autres Dollars et surtout, pour papoter manga jusqu'à des heures impossibles avec Karisawa ? Il avait refait tout son trajet à l'envers, agressant les passants pour savoir si il n'avait pas vu son portable. Il finit par retourner au maid café où il s'était assis avec Karisawa une demi-heure plus tôt.

- Mon portable ! cria t'il en entrant dans le café.

- Vous êtes revenus, dirent les maids en s'inclinant.

- Vous auriez pas vu mon portable ?

- Nous l'avons donné à la demoiselle qui vous accompagnait.

- Oh nooonn !!

Et Yumacchi repartit à la recherche de Karisawa. Il courut partout, mais il ne trouvait pas son amie ! La nuit commenceait à tomber il eu l'idée de retourner à leurs lieu de rendez-vous: la place avec la statue en forme de clé de sol. Il y courut et rentra dans une blonde avec un panneau.

- Oups excusez-moi !

- Pas de probléme. Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

- Oui mon port...

La fille portait sur son cou un cahier. Et dessus était écrit "Yumacchi, je t'attend à Toranoana". Le jeune homme aurait reconnu cette écriture entre mille: c'était celle de Karisawa ! Il remercia la blonde et partit en courant au lieu de rendez-vous. Le temps qu'il arrive, il faisait nuit et Ikebukuro brillait de mille feux, comme toute les nuits. Il mit un peu de temps à la reconnaitre dans la foule mais quand il l'a vit, toutes les autres personnes disparurent autour de lui.

- KARISAWA !

Le jeune fille sursauta en entendant son nom. Puis quand elle identifia Yumacchi, un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il courut vers elle et elle lui sauta dans les bras.

- Ca fait des heures que je t'attend idiot !

- Pardon je cherchais mon portable partout !

- Il est là ton portable, crétin !

Et la brune de lui enfoncer le portable dans le torse. Yumacchi attrapa l'objet qu'il convoitait depuis des heures et trop heureux de l'avoir enfin trouvé, il se mit à danser avec Karisawa. C'était totalement improvisés mais leurs gestes étaient totalement accordés. Comme toujours: ils étaients tout deux accordés ensemble, pour tout. Que ce soit pour les amis, les Dollars, les mangas...Ou simplement pour se retrouver dans la foule. A la fin de la danse, un seul regard leur suffit pour qu'ils s'embrassent en même temps. Simplement, naturellement, comme tout ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble....

* * *

Tadaaaa ! Hmm la fin ne me plait pas trop mais bon, il fallait bien que j'essaye. Une petite review ?


End file.
